Turning Point
by Dumbledoor
Summary: Bella returns to Forks. BxJ
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

1. Destroy

I look at the rotting sign: Forks High. Sighing, I make my way to the doors. They open to reveal a small hallway I was very familiar with. The dusty scents of old cardboard, empty classrooms, and crammed sunlight fill the air.

Walking down, I was met with the sensation of memory. I remember how I, clueless and innocent, walked these halls as the new girl. Could it really have been just ten years ago?

I turn left, and stop at what used to be my locker. If anything, it was more vandalized and rusted. I brush my pale fingers across the lock, wondering if the combination remained the same.

_14... 24... 30..._ Darn. They've changed it.

I shook my head, trying to keep my focus. _You came here to say goodbye, Bella. A final goodbye to Forks._

So for the next few minutes, I walk around the square buildings, with each step refreshing something I've put behind my mind.

_Eric Yorkie asking me to the dance... Tyler Crowley as well... Angela's favorite classroom... Edward first talking to me... Jacob..._

_That _particular remembrance brought out unwanted lamentations within me. I supressed the thought, keeping my face stoic, even though no one was here.

Giving the place a final look, I head slowly for the double doors. Then I smelled it. The forest, the warm sun, the woods, all in one sniff.

I look in all directions, trying to detect where that strong scent was coming from. Panic filled my body. If I had still been human, _that_ scent would've been a most welcome one.

In a second, I see a blur of brown rush past me. _Werewolf._

Even with my inhuman speed, it took an immeasurable amount of time to see where the creature went. He was sitting on one of the benches, and I saw dark brown fur and the blackest brown eyes staring at me. _Jacob._

"Would you please phase?" I was a good twenty yards away from him, but I still whispered, not finding the coolness of my voice. I didn't know what else to say. I knew the questions in my mind, but I also knew where our relationship stood.

His back was hunched over his massive shoulders, his front legs held defensively.

"I understand," I said, then ran to the lush forest.

A combination of colors pass through my peripherals as I headed past the trees, going deeper in the woods.

At least I still had Edward. Though he made me happy in every way I wanted, there was still this emptiness inside of me. There was a longing I haven't fulfilled, and it hurt that Edward knew it. My husband shouldn't have to see this side of me. This... monster.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

2. Crazy

"I don't know what I want anymore," I whispered to myself, but hoping that a certain someone would hear me.

I looked down at the gray stone, eyeing the wilting flowers that have been laid beside it. _Charlie Swan. Beloved Father._

"Charlie," I spoke the name, curious to how it would sound. It felt...childish.

"Charlie," I tried again, this time pronouncing the syllables carefully. I had not called him for the past five years, when I knew he would be suspicious of my never-changing physical appearance.

"I always knew this day would come," I sighed, putting my hands to my sides. "But I still wasn't ready. I mean, Renee doesn't even know...

"And I know how you always loved her, how you always wanted to be with her again. I never said anything, because you seemed like you wanted it to be a secret. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for turning away from you."

My unspoken thoughts were the most affecting ones, and a wave of melancholy washed over me.

I smiled, trying to keep this soliloquy light. "You know, I think I actually have my regrets with my choice."

There. I said it. Now are you happy, Edward? Have I given you your answer?

Sitting in front of my late father's grave, I felt the afternoon wind gently blow my brown hair from my face. The light gust wasn't cold (nothing ever was anymore), but I couldn't find comfort in it.

"It's not that I'm not happy, for I truly am," I felt crazy, talking to no one in particular, but I needed it. "It's just... I just wish there were no..." What did I wish for? That there were no such things as vampires and werewolves?

"No," I shook my head, starting again, "I don't want that. What they are—what _we _are, I accept. There's nothing that would change what we are." Or who we are.

If I was still human, I was certain my tears would be like streams after a flood.

"It-it's just so _hard_." I kept my hands tied to my lap. "I'm happy, but I'm sad. I have Edward, yet I need Jacob. I need both of them, Charlie. I don't know..."

By this time, I was curled to a ball, and my head was laid between my knees. "I don't know what I should do," I mumbled. "I know you've never really given me much advice before, but I just needed you to hear. I've never truly opened up to you before."

_Alright, Bella. Remember: final goodbye._

I looked at the gravestone once more, memorizing each carved letter, each speckle of gray and hue of dewy green. My eyes, burning orbs of topaz, stared hauntingly forward, and I was too occupied by my thoughts to notice anything else. _Goodbye, Charlie. _

"Saying goodbye?" A deep, warm, and friendly voice interrupted my thoughts.

I gasped in surprise, jerking my body to stand up and face the intruder.

He looked exactly the same as _my _Jacob, with his tall figure and shaggy black hair. Though it was barely noticeable, and he was slightly smiling, there was something that aged his features. Jacob's eyes—they were dark and empty. _Lifeless. _

"Yeah," I replied cautiously. His scent was filling my nostrils in the most painful of ways. Only werewolves' scent had that unique effect on me. I not only smelled them—I _felt_ the woodsy aroma, the grassy lands, the strong musk of warm forest. Everything natural. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was wrong.

He was wearing a black T-shirt and faded jeans, along with brown sandals. _Maybe that's why he didn't phase in front of me; he didn't have any clothes before._

We remained silent, when I realized something.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked, referring to my "confrontation" with Charlie.

He was standing a few feet from me, his face in a wistful smile.

"Yes," he answered, "though I could barely make out what you were saying. You seemed... unsure."

I laughed darkly. "I guess I don't really know what I'm thinking. Crazy, huh?"

When would we get to the important part of the conversation? This small talk; it was killing me. Seeing Jacob, hearing Jacob—it felt so surreal. Because this was not Jacob. This man was an empty shell, void of any life.

"It happens." Was his reply. He was looking down, hiding his face with his long mane of hair, flattening the grass with his foot.

This was it: now or never. _Technically, you have forever. It doesn't seem likely he would age soon. _

"Does it still hurt?" I whispered, forcing myself to face him. I had to know. Did I still affect him? Did he still think of me?

Jacob continued looking down, but stopped his foot's movement.

Then, as if to cause more agony, he slowly nodded. "Always."

I drew in a sharp breath, tightly closing my eyes. _Edward said to remain calm, so REMAIN CALM, Bella. Do not lose your grip._

"Ja—"

"Don't even say it." Bitter was his voice. I was glad for his interruption, for I honestly had no clue how to proceed with the prior sentence.

Was I sorry? Very much so. But I had gotten Edward, the one I wanted to spend my life with.

"What am I supposed to do?" I felt frantic, and there was this pressure in my chest. "I hurt you, Jacob. I broke your heart."

He sneered, though there was pain in his eyes. "I believe we already had _that_ cleared up, but feel free to announce it again."

How could I mess this up any more? "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, I never wanted to leave you like this." And no matter what, I do _not _want to make the same mistake.

"Like you said, Bella, you had no choice in the matter." He was looking at something by my side. My ring.

I swallowed a gallon of air, feeling his scent go through me. Could I possible still make things right?

I doubted it, but I had to try. "I have a choice _now. _But _yours _is much more considered regarding this subject."

He stood frozen, but his physiognomy held confusion. That made two of us.

"Bella," I only noticed then that he said my name with longing, "as much as I want to, there is _no _way we could ever be friends again."

"We don't need our friendship," _Oh, but we do, and we both know it, _"But we need our _understanding_. I _need_ to help you, Jac—"

"And exactly _how _do you plan on doing that?" He looked at me with humor, laughing at my naivete. "You're gonna set me up with your leech friends? Really, Bella, thank you, but I'm gonna have to pass."

I ignored his remarks. "Just tell me how. Anyth—"

"I don't need your help." He cut me off, then walked away. It didn't matter if I ran after him; he was gone a long time ago.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

3. Speed

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered to my ear, though it did nothing to soothe my troubled mind.

I kissed him, hoping that somehow my worries would disappear along with the distance between us.

He complied, knowing full well what my intentions were, but kept it short. Running his tongue across my frowning lips, Edward once again reminded me why I chose him. Maybe if I did this all the time, everything else would be alright. But the world didn't work that way; life, horrible as it is, goes on.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered again, rolling us over so he was on top of me. I kept my hands on his shoulders, inhaling more and more of his intoxicating presence.

We kissed for a while, and there was a violent passion behind his affections. It confused me. Was there a double meaning in Edward's kisses?

The evening moonlight reflected off our equally pale skin, and I looked at his eyes to see nothing but fiery gold.

"Edward," I spoke against his lips, "I love you."

My eyes were closed, and it only enhanced the feel of his smile on my own. "I love you. Forever."

We stayed side by side in our meadow, looking at the vast expense of the night sky.

"Do you ever think you'll go there?"

"To the stars?"

"No," Edward said, voice light. "To the heavens. _The _heaven, if you will."

As far as I was concerned, I was already in heaven. "I'm in your arms, am I not?"

"True," he mused. "But did you ever think about going there—to heaven, I mean. To find out what the fuss is all about?"

His voice held curiousity that I was not so willing to discover the cause of. "Edward," I looked at his face, but he turned away, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He still did not look at me. "How can I _ever_ know what you think?"

Fear spread throughout my being. "You want to die!"

He flinched at my accusation, though there was guilt in his expression.

"_What?_" I was numb, frozen in horror. How could he do this?

For the next few moments, the most electrifying tension surrounded us.

"You want to die," I murmured, grasping the unbelievable concept. I did not want to open my eyes, knowing my anger would get the best of me. Where was the best of me right now? Nothing was going right.

Edward stood up, and in one human second he was sitting cross-legged by a distant tree. I remained where I was.

_Please say this is my imagination. Say I'm thinking the worst, say that I'm crazy_. No answer.

Eyes still closed, I tried again. "You want to die?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Bella, you have to understand _why_."

"Do I?" I opened my eyes hesitantly, and saw Edward, still sitting, but with a whole new air: silent desperation.

"I'm ready, Bella," his voice begged and tugged at my never-beating heart. "I've never felt this way before, but I just _know. _I can't exist anymore."

Was it possible to feel that way? "But Carlisle, _Aro_—"

"This doesn't have anything to do with age," I could tell he was having a hard time explaining, but my mind was in such a fit of confusion that I could only listen.

"I feel like who I am—what I am, it'll never satisfy," Edward's words pained me. _I'll _never satisfy.

I motioned for him to continue.

"My soul's used up, Bella. I don't know what I can offer anymore. _You're_ not happy—"

"What are you talking about?" My voice seethed with rage. "I told you: _every _second I spend with you, I'm the happiest woman in the world! Jacob has nothing to do with you!"

"But _I'm _not enough, Bella, and—don't deny it! For every moment you love me, you spend ten times more worrying about _him_. I'm not angry Bella, I'm just saddened—there's nothing else to do..."

I was now standing up, my fists and jaw clenched to the point of sensation. _Might as well suffer the whole way._

"And if _you're_ not enough, how d'you suppose Jacob _will_ be?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I've suddenly become numb.

His face was calm, and I hated him for it. "_When_ you're with him, you'll know you're not hurting anyone. That's something you could never do with me."

So was he doing this for me? "How will I live without you?"

I couldn't believe I was considering this. Ten years: the duration of my time with my beloved.

"You're not doing this; I won't let you." But we both knew how this would end.

In another human second, my mouth was on his aggressively, hungrily, and all together full. Our arms were in a tangle of embraces, and my mind was in a tumult of pleasure.

Edward turned us around, so that my back was against the tree's trunk. He pressed himself against me, creating another whirlwind of want and need.

"I'm leaving," his whisper was the sharpest of daggers against my neck. "I'm leaving, Bella, and it's not your fault." His hands were caressing my face with the softest of touches; they felt like the slap of a thousand bricks.

My mind was panicking, but I couldn't stop kissing him. I kept kissing his face, and my hands were locked in his hair. Everything was happening too fast.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

4. Steady

So I'm here again, huh?

"It's not alright, Charlie," I placed my hand on the stone. "But it can't get any worse than this."

Then I felt _him._ The familiar stinging scent, the slow rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Jacob," I greeted coolly, when he was a few feet behind me. I dared not look at him; it was easier that way.

"Bella," he sounded sympathetic, but there was something keeping his voice.. airy. "I know what happened."

My eyes widened. _He knew? _

"Edward left me a note." Ah. I couldn't help but feel Edward had betrayed me. But he's forever gone, and only _I _can come to him. But I had to make as many things right as possible.

"I'm guessing the note explained everything?"

Jacob moved closer, and I felt warmth radiating off his body. "If by everything you mean his death, and his hope for you and me."

I looked at him then, taking in his appearance. He looked so... _hurt_. How can someone so strong be affected by someone as small as me?

Did I want to take the chance? Did _he_? "What do you want to do about it?"

Jacob sided next to me, and the thumping of his chest quickened. "Whatever you want."

"Whatever _I _want?" Did he _enjoy _making me guilty? "No. I want to know what _you _would like to do with it. The rest of your life—or mine, depending on _your _choice."

And just for a second, I see his face light up with a smile. A genuine happy curve of the lips. I turned my cold body to face his.

"So..." I whispered. He moved closer. "What will it be?"

It was the slowest of movements, and that deep drumming sound made everything all the more suspenseful. His hesitant hand traced my jawline, and his burning skin felt agonizingly appealing.

It was with the shyest of confidence, that his hand ventured the length of my neck, and, with careful fingers, I risked caressing his face. The blush that formed in the dark color of his cheeks—it was... enjoyable to watch, to say the very least. Was this how Edward felt when _I_ used to flush crimson?

"Bella..." was his whisper, and his scorching breath blew shivers in my face. He was a source of everything—my warmth, my frost; then my happiness, my gloom.

"Jacob," I concluded, "I can't figure you out." I couldn't figure _this_—whatever this type of love was.

He drew a ragged breath, and I closed my eyes at his nervousness. We both didn't know how to proceed with our life. We had the chance for a life together, but we didn't know how to get it.

But he took the next step, and pressed his lips against mine.

I never knew what it was that Alice and the others saw that caused reason to despise werewolves. I mean, the scent isn't appealing, but it wasn't revolting. It just smelled like the forest. Whatever prejudices each side held, I didn't see a good enough reason to stop any sort of friendship between us. I'm guessing the same went for Jacob.

The joining of our extreme temperatures gave the most painful pleasure, and I wanted to stop, but it didn't seem possible. This feeling of fire—it seemed to enter my entire being. How can lips affect me so? They not only reached my eager mouth, but my core. Didn't I tell you?—crazy.

We were in full embrace, and my arms were clasped around his neck, pulling his head down to my level. Jacob took me in his arms, carrying me sideways, and I just put more fervor in our affections. I could feel tears streaming down his face, and I hoped they were from happiness.

Jacob repeated my name, while I communicated without words. I was at a loss of them. I couldn't believe it; I—_we _had chosen.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

5. Slowing

"Why did you come back?" Jacob asked, kissing my forehead. I could sense relief in his voice, but there was suspiciousness. I couldn't blame him.

"I heard about Charlie."

He frowned. "But it's been years."

"Well, I wasn't near." I had been living in Canada, near the American border, for the past six years. Since I had just gotten accustomed to the vampire's way of life, Edward and I had separated from the rest of the Cullens, pretending to be a normal married couple. No one suspected anything, but neighbors _did_ think we were a bit noisy during the nights.

He nodded. We were at the front of the high school, cherishing the seclusion we were feeling.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jacob confessed, and I smiled at the similarity of our thoughts.

"Yeah..." I slowly agreed, but not entirely. "What I don't get, though, is how you could be so accepting. With me."

I didn't get it at all. Surely he feels some sort of resentment toward me; no one would love a person who left him, only to come back asking for his company.

Jacob sighed in defeat. "I can't help it. I know it's not the same as imprinting, but I have this gut feeling you're it. I don't need to imprint; I see what my brothers see, feel what they feel, and the attractions are different."

"You mean about the gravitational pull? What they feel about their partners isn't the same as you with me?"

His face squinched in frustration, possibly because he himself could not explain clearly.

"I can't really say," he smiled at me apologetically, and I returned it. "Who they're with—they were made for one another. But me and you..."

We weren't destined to be together. Jacob cleared his throat, and said, "We work. We fit together. It's not written in the stars, but it's just as permanent."

He looked so unsure—so confused, as was I—and I wanted to hold him, to comfort him and let him know that we both will make each other happy.

"I'll make sure of it," I told myself loudly.

His face slowly descended to my level, and I looked at his eyes to see anticipation and anxiety.

In a blink of an eye, my forever cold lips were pressed against his warm ones, and the indescribable feeling started all over again. Ice with fire; temptation with desire; caution and danger; all collapsing with our melting, burning, frozen kiss.

I could not tell which parts of my skin were hot or cold—it all seemed to be tingling in heavenly sensation.

"Are you happy now?" Jacob's deep, rough voice vibrated against my cheek.

My smile was minor, but he took it as a yes.

* * *


End file.
